New Year's, 2006
by Sophia Anne Moore
Summary: Adrenaline junkie Troy Bolton is always up for the next big thing. He only intended to snowboard and play basketball on this family vacation, not sing karaoke in front a room full of people. What happens when fate puts him in the spotlight? Will he rise to the challenge, or coward away? (One-shot. Troyella.)


…

The Fear \fi(e)r/

Monster.

Nourished by insecurity and inhabiting the darkest crevasses of the unknown, The Fear affects every living being with a heartbeat. It caresses your mind into its cold, bony hands and injects venomous doubt into your innermost subconscious. The Fear takes opportunity and strips it of its positive attributes, leaving only uncertainty and unfamiliarity in the void. The Fear is a terribly convincing beast. When The Fear says _no_ , _don't_ , or _stop_ , only the bravest of our kind may succeed in defying it.

See also: **The Terror**.

…

 _December 31st, 2005._

After spending the rest of the year in a blistering heat at their home in Albuquerque, the Bolton family was thrilled to vacation in Colorado during the chilly holiday season. They easily adjusted to the freezing desert in the sky and thoroughly enjoyed themselves with basketball, skiing, snowboarding, and more. Jack and Lucile effortlessly took to the laid back routine, milking the well-earned vacation. Relaxation, however, just wasn't in their son's vocabulary. While his parents stuck to bunny hills on the easy side of the mountain, Troy had his eyes set on something bigger.

Troy Bolton was more than a fear seeker; he was a certified fear hunter. While others preferred to hide away in order to avoid the fear's detection, Troy Bolton yearned to chase it. He eagerly grabbed any opportunity for that sweet hit of adrenaline, the ultimate prize for conquering The Fear.

Today, Troy ventured out from the familiar Green Circles and Blue Squares to slopes he had never attempted before...the Black Diamonds. After a desolate ski lift ride, Troy arrives on the expert side of the mountain where he overlooks the vast and barren landscape surrounding the resort. He unlatches the straps around his feet and skates over to a notorious Black Diamond nicknamed "The Great White". Peering down from the top of the massive slope, Troy stands confidently above the sharp snow-covered drop. The freezing air is barely warmed by his neck gaiter before it pierces into his lungs. "Okay," he says to himself, the uncertainty shaking his quiet voice.

He orders his legs to jump into the run, but discovers that they can barely bend. The Fear has overthrown Troy's control of his body. He stands still, frightened and embarrassed, atop the slope.

Two skiers and four fellow boarders pass him by and give the courteous, "You okay?" as they go around and jump into difficult run. Eventually, Troy's quads grow tiresome and remind that he must eventually move. He bravely stares down the intimidating slope as the icy wind continues to whistle its haunting hymn. The fierce cold bites into every one of his exposed pores on the slice of cheek where his goggles and neck gaiter don't quite connect. Cautiously, he presses into his boot to make the nose of the board begin to turn down the steep slope. This time, there can't be any hesitation.

He performs a rhythmic waltz with the board down the side of the mountain. His heart rate climbs every time he glances down the steep slope and a massive smile finds its way onto his face. After he reaches the bottom, he glances over his shoulder back up the mountain, the wisped snow still settling around his tracks. Overcome by the excitement of this achievement, he pumps his glove-covered fists in the air triumphantly and suppresses the urge to cheer.

…

Troy propped his snowboard against the metal rack and stripped off his sweaty gloves. He pulled his goggles up to rest on his helmet and found the keypad into Après Ski. He punched in his code and went inside, quickly spotting his parents warming up their rosy faces by the fire.

Once Lucile spotted him, she patted the couch cushion next to her. "Come here and warm up, Troy!"

Troy unzipped his heavy jacket and tossed it onto the back of the couch before crossing around it and sitting next to Lucile. "What's for dinner?"

Jack shot his son a peculiar look and mentioned, "It's only three, son."

"I'm hungry, what else can I say? I need to replenish my calories after that run."

Lucile gasped, suddenly remembering her son's ambitious plans, "Did you go down The Great White?"

"Yes, _and_ I didn't need a lift from ski patrol."

Jack and Lucile both congratulated him before Troy excused himself to the snack room. He grabbed some crackers and cheese off of the tray and headed back to the fireplace, noticing a cute brunette girl curled up with a book on his way back.

He plopped back down on the couch and Lucile immediately began, "Your father and I have a party to attend this evening, but it's only for adults. There's a kids party for you, too!"

Troy sneered, "Kids party?"

Lucile rolled her eyes and said, " _Young adults_ party. Is that better?"

Troy dropped a stale cracker back on his little plate and set it on the coffee table. "I'd honestly rather just stay in the hotel room."

"Not on New Year's. Don't you want to take part in the celebration? You should go."

Jack said, "Listen to your mother."

Troy contemplated everything for a moment before reluctantly deciding, "Yeah, I guess. I'll to the children's party."

Lucile said with a little smirk, " _Young adults_ , Troy."

"Right, the baby ball," Troy joked. He stood and said, "I'm going to go soak in the hot tub. I'll see you back in the hotel room tomorrow morning."

Jack corrected him, "Next year."

"What? Oh, right." Troy laughed. "Next year," he winked.

…

The first thing Troy saw when he entered the _young adults_ party was a dude in a Viking helmet. _What on Earth?_ He thought, aimlessly strolling around the space and wondering just how little time he could stay here before leaving without upsetting his mom.

"Alright!" The host said into the microphone on the small raised platform. "Who's next?" He looked out into an underwhelmed room of teens anxious to be called on next.

Troy raised his hand to shield his eyes after a spotlight shined directly into them. Another teen in a purple tracksuit with matching pink Uggs, curled up with a book, was also chosen by the almighty spotlight to join. Troy attempted to get out of it by claiming he couldn't sing, but the partygoers weren't listening to his excuses, gathering around him and shoving him on stage.

Once the two were on stage and in front of their microphones, the host said to them, "You'll thank me one day for this…or not."

Before the music even started to play, Troy was scoping the room for the nearest exit. Truthfully, he wasn't sure he could stay for the entire track and by the look of the nervous girl with whom he shared the stage she probably wouldn't, either. The instrumental backtrack started up and he obliged to sing the first few lines, but only those. Afterwards, he turned away to the back of the platform to abandon the lame party, when the sound of her singing stopped him. He looked back at the deceptively shy girl with an impressive voice, one that convinced him to remain.

As the tempo picked up with the first chorus, the two stayed on their own sides of the stage as they sang into their microphones. After exchanging a few sheepish glances with the pretty girl, Troy thought to have some fun with their performance. Stripping off his brown jacket, he loosened up, plucking the microphone off its stand and turning to face his duet partner.

They sang the next chorus, visibly more comfortable with the situation and interacting with each other. By the time the bridge came, the girl had removed her mic as well. After the next chorus, Troy took away her mic-stand that had been the only barricade between them. Troy advanced towards her, causing her to retreat and nearly fall backwards off the stage. Luckily the host caught the girl and erected her on the platform again. By the end of the song, the two of them were singing with each other like they were the only people in the room. With the final note fading away, Troy looked longingly into the girl's eyes. As a cheer erupted across the room, he offered his hand out to the girl and introduced himself, "Troy."

"Gabriella," she responded.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading! I thought it'd be interesting to see Troy's adventures before the New Year's party. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
